


Father's Day

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, he makes a nasty comment about jackson, robert is not a nice man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While remembering his father, Robert runs into Aaron at the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the affair reveal.

Robert looked down at the grave, grateful for his jumper on an oddly chilly late June day.

He wondered if the chill was his father, trying to send him a message from beyond.

“Remember we used to c’mere when we were kids,” Andy said, in lockstep with him, just like those days. “Used to think if we stomped on graves we’d raise the dead.”

“You thought that,” Robert said. “I thought you were stupid.”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t the one who jumped up and down so hard he crashed through the soft dirt and landed on somebody’s coffin.”

Robert joined Andy in a quiet laugh, wondering if that was when he’d gotten used to death, or if he’d never get used to it, and he was just playing a better game with himself than he’d managed with anyone else.

“Dad was so angry. Bright red, he was. And before you say it, he was mad at both of us.”

“Yeah, he was,” Robert conceded, trying not to get distracted at the new arrival.

Aaron was wandering through the cemetery, stopping at a familiar headstone.

“Thanks for comin’ out here with me today, Rob. Know you probably got plans with…with Lachlan and all.”

Andy still couldn’t say Lachlan’s name without a sick catch in his throat. Robert knew everyone in the village felt that way. He couldn’t say he blamed them.

“Lachlan’s with his grandfather…doing…”

Whatever they were doing, Robert didn’t know or care; he hoped they both got swallowed up by a sinkhole.

“Granddad and grandson things.”

Andy looked somber at the comment, clearly thinking of Jack. Robert, watching Aaron over Andy’s shoulder, pulled him in for a hug.

“I miss him too, Andy. At least you can tell Sarah and Jack about him. That way he’s alive…somehow.”

Andy allowed a slight smile through his tears.

“Just tell myself he’s with Katie now. Probably had a proper barney when they saw each other again…”

He laughed through the lump in his throat. Robert smiled with his mouth, his eyes dead at the thought of what she’d have to say about him if she ever met Jack again.

“I’ll say my goodbyes and you go see my niece and nephew, alright? Tell them I love them.”

Andy nodded before walking away.

Robert waited a few minutes before strolling over to Aaron, who was currently putting fresh flowers at Jackson’s grave.

“Coast clear?” Aaron spat, not bothering to look him in the eye. “Puttin’ on your good brother act, I see.”

Robert glared, trying not to let the digs get to him, but failing.

“I  _am_  a good brother.”

Aaron just laughed, a laugh that cut through Robert deeper than the coldest wind.

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“None o’your business, but since you’ll probably sniff ‘round til’ you find out…Jackson’s dad asked me to do it. Got a case o’the guilts this morning and sent me a text.”

“I didn’t realize they’d changed the name to Dead Quadriplegic Son Day. That’s quite a mouthful.”

He’d wanted to get a reaction out of Aaron, and it had worked, judging by the way Aaron nearly lunged for him.

“Do you really want me to lay you out over your own dad’s grave? Are you that much of a piece of scum? Y’know what…don’t even answer. I already know.”

His eyes were as dead as Robert knew his own were, but underneath, there was…something. Something Robert could find and use to get Aaron back, if he pushed hard enough. He knew it. 

“Aaron,” he said, allowing himself to touch Aaron’s shoulder in spite of how much he prized his nose and teeth, the touch sending a mild jolt through them both. “I just don’t want you to get used by people.” 

Aaron shrugged his hand off, but Robert still saw it in his eyes…stronger now. A brief doubt.

“Right, ‘cos only you get to use me - is that it?”

Robert looked down, wanting nothing more than to grab Aaron and kiss him, right at his dead boyfriend’s grave, to the village, the world, damn the consequences.

“Yes, Aaron. Only I want to use you, to be important to you. No one else.”

Aaron forced out another laugh, this time through gritted teeth. His eyes were wildfire. Robert wanted to see through Aaron’s eyes, to see how he looked to Aaron in that moment. He’d give anything to know.

“Y’know, I should hate you for that, but I’m actually impressed. Impressed ‘cos you’re bein’ honest about what a jealous, possessive little scumbag you really are.”

“I’m glad you appreciate my honesty.”

Aaron scoffed.

“Don’t know whether that makes you or me more pathetic.”

Robert smiled in solidarity, half-show, half-honest.

“We can be pathetic together.”

Aaron nearly gave in to that smile - just for a second. Robert could tell. Then he looked down at Jackson’s grave, and a look of nausea and guilt passed over him. A look and a sense Robert felt in himself any time he visited his father’s grave.

“Your dad was a good man, Robert. Tell ‘im I said that.”

Robert watched him walk away, stopping at his father’s grave one last time, ill wind of disapproval slightly lessening in his final visit.

Robert smiled again, this one a little more genuine.

“I think he already knows, Aaron.”


End file.
